deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flappy Bird vs Geometry Dash Cube
Flappy Bird vs Geometry Dash Cube is a What-If? Death Battle created by 5555thExplosionMage. Hat: YOU KNOW WHAT'S GREAT!? SEEING SOMETHING YOU HATE DIE! Mage: '''And these two are definitely the most hated characters in mobile gaming. '''Hat: SO WE'RE HAVING THEM FIGHT TO THE DEATH! Mage: '''Flappy Bird, the infamous bird that took the world by storm. '''Hat: AND THE GEOMETRY DASH CUBE! THE GUY WHO IS STILL IN THE APP STORE! SHE'S MAGE AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M HER HAT! Mage: '''And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Who do you think will win? Flappy Bird Geometry Dash Cube Draw Who are you rooting for? Flappy Bird Geometry Dash Cube Stage Hazards Flappy Bird '''Mage: '''Sometimes, you need to hop through a pipe and get on with your life. '''Hat: THAT IS BASICALLY FLAPPY BIRD. Mage: '''The origins of the Flappy Bird has been unknown since the dawn of time as to where it came from, why it exists, and why it must do what it does. '''Hat: MANY THEORIES STATE THAT IT WAS A REGULAR BIRD THAT BECAME A DAREDEVIL! OTHERS SAY IT IS A MOTHER BIRD BRINGING FOOD BACK TO IT'S BABIES! BUT MY FAVOURITE ONE HAS TO BE THAT IT WAS A BIRD ESCAPING A NUCLEAR ATTACK AND THE HIT OF THE BOMB CAUSED THE PIPES IN THE GROUND TO EMERGE AND FLY EVERYWHERE! Mage: '''Then why are there pipes above? '''Hat: I HAVE NO IDEA. Mage: '''Of course, anyway there is no backstory to Flappy Bird as it flies inbetween pipes. So we really can't drag this on can we? '''Hat: FLAPPY BIRD HAS A LOT OF STAMINA BEING ABLE TO GO ON SEEMINGLY FOREVER. MAYBE EVEN FOREVER. FLAPPY BIRD WILL NEVER STOP! Mage: '''Technically Flappy Bird does stop. Flappy Bird goes at such a high speed that smacking something will instantly kill it. If we say that Flappy Bird has average human durability Flappy Bird should be going about over 80 miles per hour in order to die like that. '''Hat: I GUESS THAT IS PRETTY FAST. ANY STRENGTH? Mage: '''I guess peak human from being able to fly for a seemingly infinite amount of time. '''Hat: WELL, LETS SEE HOW FLAPPY BIRD FAIRS AGAINST THE GEOMETRY DASH CUBE. Geometry Dash Cube Mage: Oh no... Hat: HERE WE GO MY FAVOURITE CUBE IN THE WORLD! THE GEOMETRY DASH CUBE! Mage: '''Not much is known about the cube as the game its from has no backstory. However we have come up with one that just might work. '''Hat: AHEM... SINCE TIME BEGAN MUSIC HAD BEEN SOMETHING US AS HUMANS ENJOYED AND LOVE TO REMEMBER! Mage: '''The cube is your memory as it plays the song in your head, when it crashes you forgot that part. '''Hat: THAT IS ALL WE HAVE SO FAR! Mage: '''Alright back to the analysis. '''Hat: THE GEOMETRY DASH CUBE IS WELL... A CUBE THAT IS AMAZING AT PARKOUR BEING ABLE TO USE RINGS OF LIGHT AND PORTALS TO ITS ADVANTAGE! Mage: '''A few of the stated portals also give the cube special abilities. Which include... AHEM... Duplication, gravity changing, flight, teleportation, hovering, and super speed. '''Hat: ALL OF THOSE ABILITIES FROM JUMPING THROUGH PORTALS! HOWEVER THE ABILITIES GO AWAY WHEN THE CUBE ENTERS A BLUE PORTAL. Mage: '''The cube requires prep time usually as it must remember exactly how the level goes so it can perform its jumps perfectly. '''Hat: QUICK QUESTION Mage: '''Yeah? '''Hat: HOW FAST IS THE CUBE? Mage: '''Well the cube can go so fast that when it touches another object (besides portals) it explodes upon impact. '''Hat: OKAY THAT IS RATHER FAST... BUT CAN IT BEAT FLAPPY BIRD!? Pre-Fight Mage: '''Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all. '''Hat: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Shoom. The Flappy Bird was just flapping along going through pipes and it travelled. Having reached 9999999999999 it was about go through another set of pipes when a portal appeared between them. The bird flew through it and ended up in a monochromatic world. The bird flapped through this world with no pipes to fly through. Eventually it flew above a cube. The cube, seeing this bird fly by got really pissed off at it for just casually going through here. The cube made chase and Flappy Bird caught notice speeding up its pace, the two were on par in speed and the fight began. FIGHT! The bird and the cube quickly dashed through the level. With Flappy bird in the lead by a small amount. Flappy easily maneuvered through the level as Cube got through the many challenges on the stage. As the two went along the death map Cube went through a portal and suddenly was on a plane. It flew upwards at Flappy but then realised that if it smacks into Flappy it'd explode. The bird didn't think that and attempted to smack into the Cube. The Cube hit s a speed boost and passed Flappy as the bird was left behind. The Cube got through a blue portal and stopped dead in its tracks looking back to see the bird coming through targeting the cube. With that it began to move again. The bird kept up with the cube as it sped through the level. Diving toward the cube the bird almost hit the ground, Flappy flew back up quickly. Then the cube went into another portal turning into a spinning wheel. It flew to the ceiling and then to the ground continuously, making Flappy dizzy. Flappy went up and down almost hitting a stage hazard at one point before finally regaining focus. At this point Flappy noticed that the cube was gone. The bird looked around trying to find that stupid square when above and below the bird where two cubes going by. Flappy chased the two while one turned into an arrow and the other rode in an alien spaceship. Flappy chased the one in the spaceship as the arrow continuously tried to hit the bird. This went on for quite awhile until the cube fell out of the spaceship. Flappy flew up to poke the stupid cube with it's beak then...! Flappy Bird was hit by the spaceship cube and the bird exploded in a large bright gorey mess. KO The arrow transformed back into the cube and continued on to finish the level with ease. Why? Hat: JUST HOW WE LIKE TO END BATTLES! WITH A BANG! Mage: '''That just sounds wrong... This fight was... really easy to decide. While both combatants were very skilled at dodging Geometry Dash had more experience with obstacles and avoidance. '''Hat: SURE FLAPPY IS PRECISE WITH GETTING THROUGH PIPES JUST RIGHT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT REQUIRES MORE PRECISE MOVEMENT? TAPPING TO MUSIC AT JUST THE RIGHT MOMENT! Mage: '''Flappy Bird also had absolutely no arsenal to begin with having only a beak and very slow movement compared to the cube. '''Hat: THE GEOMETRY DASH CUBE EXPLODES WHEN IT MESSES UP AND IT LEAVES AFTER IMAGES WHEN IT MOVES! ALSO IT'S ARSENAL OF POWER UPS IS JUST TOO MUCH! Mage: '''Even though Flappy could get through a Geometry Dash level with ease fighting against the cube is just another story. '''Hat: GEOMETRY DASH WON. FAIR AND SQUARE. Mage: The winner is Geometry Dash. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:Joke Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles